


The Disappearance of Luz Noceda

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Four Years AU [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Mentions of Murder, Other, Questioning, Racism, its only a bit but like guys, kids being stupid, luz isn't stupid, mentioned child murder, she's not dead don't worry, the kids dont MEAN to be racist but what the fuck else is 'illegal alien' supposed to be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Luz wasn't a popular kid. But that didn't mean she was unknown.Nobody really knew what to think when the weird kid in the back of the class wasn't there anymore.
Series: Four Years AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241
Comments: 27
Kudos: 650





	The Disappearance of Luz Noceda

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little brother who's ADD, so writing this hit a little close to home for me. I decided I've thrown enough fluff at you guys, why not throw in a bit of hard, cold reality?  
> Will the next one be fluff? Angst? Who knows! I'm as confused and terrified as you.

Luz Noceda was never a popular kid.

But that didn’t mean she was unknown. She was far from it.

Luz was, by all standards, the ‘weird’ kid. The kid who nobody wanted to talk to and always ignored during any group projects.

She was always, well, an enigma.

Luz was _obsessed_ with witchcraft and magic, but she wasn’t anywhere close to the goths or the satanic kids. At least everyone knew _those_ kids did it for the aesthetic. Or were actually a little off and found their own little buddies to hang out with.

Luz was always positive, and never had a negative thing to say. And it seemed like she _genuinely_ believed in her own optimism.

Not like the kids who were positive for the sake of it or to make more friends. People knew those kids.

Luz believed in magic, the pure kind. She believed the stories she read had the strangest ideas.

Joey said she’d be _incredibly_ focused on one thing one day, and another the next with no rhyme or reason to it.

Ira said she’d start clicking a pen repeatedly if she ever had an idea while writing. She called it incredibly annoying when trying to focus.

Lowri said she was an idiot, not only for believing her fantasies, but just in school in general. A few kids protested this, saying that while Luz wasn’t the best at school, she was actually very clever. No one listened to them.

Deimos said she would mumble what she was writing under her breath. And from what he heard, she _really_ liked writing about witches and convoluted romance.

Zaher said she’d tried to join the book club once, but after talking non-stop about her Azura book, nobody told her where the meetings were being held anymore.

No matter who you asked, no matter how nice they were, everyone would say just how strange Luz was. Some didn’t mind her, Luz was nice, after all. But nobody really wanted to deal with...well, _that._

Beatrice said she heard her mother call Luz’s mom an ‘illegal alien.’ 

Samuel said he heard that Luz would practice witchcraft, and was getting stronger.

And that’s where the first rumors started.

She was an alien, that’s why she acted weird, some said.

She was a witch trying to sneak into human society, said others.

She had summoned a demon, and that was why she always had something to say, even if it didn’t make sense, explained some.

Despite the rumors, not many kids _really_ believed them. It was just a joke. A fun little thing to whisper in the hallways when they saw Luz pass. It entertained them. It made them feel better. No matter how weird they thought they were, at least they weren’t Luz Noceda.

Until one day, she wasn’t there.

School started, and nobody could find Luz Noceda. Not in one class. Kids texted their friends, wondering if the weird kid had moved schools. They said they never saw her.

Anton was the first to speak up.

His father was a police officer.

Anton had mentioned that Luz wasn’t at school. He found it odd, as Luz made sure to be at school often, and said she didn’t like taking sick days. And he hadn’t heard that she moved.

His father had told him that Luz was kidnapped.

At least, that was the running theory.

Other kids spoke up after that. Saying they had heard their parents talking about it, but didn’t think it could be true. Luz? Going missing on her way to a _summer camp?_ Yeah, right. It was probably another one of her odd schemes. She was known for those.

Now they knew.

Rumors went _everywhere_ after that. And every kid believed at least one of them.

Luz Noceda had vanished without a trace on her way to a summer camp to set her straight. She had never arrived at the camp, and mysterious letters had been sent before stopping one month in.

The last time anyone had seen her was four months ago.

Of course, the theorist kids _jumped_ on this.

The weird kid? Going _missing?_ Why, of _course_ it couldn’t have been a coincidence!

Sofia thought she’d been taken by a demon she had summoned to get out of going to camp.

Jenna thought someone found out she was a witch and she killed them before going into hiding.

Wilbert thought she had fled the country to avoid being found out as an illegal alien from Mars.

Shanthi thought she’d made a deal with the fae and been taken by them.

Gervais thought she’d never really existed at all, and was simply an illusion concocted by the government.

Nobody really believed Gervais. But there wasn’t exactly anything proving it _false._

It was the talk of the school for the first few months. 

Kids threw around theories, ideas, and questions. Someone suggested that maybe Luz could be hiding in the woods practicing demonics and witchcraft.

The kids were always too afraid to _really_ check. At least for a little while.

Normally, something like this would eventually die down and become nonexistent within a few months.

And yet, it didn’t.

Before the school year was halfway over, Luz Noceda’s disappearance became a school myth, an urban legend.

The witch who was sent away to be ‘re-conformed’ but was actually murdered for her crimes against magic.

Or, at least, some variation of that. Some said she was an alien, others say _she_ was the murderer, and there’s a select few that think she was a regular girl accused of something she didn’t do.

But the legend stuck all the same.

Parents would shush their kids every time they mentioned the name Luz Noceda. It was taboo, they said, to mention the missing girl's name. To think of her as a murderous myth.

That only added onto the legend. That the parents surrounding the Noceda house knew of her crimes, and they tried to pretend it never happened.

It became a right of passage in Luz’s school, that whenever a new kid moved in, they would have to wander into the woods by the Noceda house and spend a night with other kids in the broken shack. 

Luz’s fingerprints had been found on the door frame, but nothing more. It was unknown if she had visited before her disappearance or not.

Since it was the closest thing the kids had, they decided to use it. They spread rumors it was Luz’s secret witch hideout before she vanished. Or that she still lives there, and watches the new kids from the shadows of the forest.

And the myth stayed.

For four years, the Legend of Luz Noceda was a well-known tale among the students both in and out of town.

There may have been many rumors, many ideas and theories on Luz herself, but the one thing everyone agreed on was this;

Luz Noceda would _never_ return, lest she curse the kids who made her so infamous.

Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz's classmates when they see her suddenly show up: Uhh, whatcha got there?  
> Luz, holding a witch staff and in a Sick Magic Cloak: A smoothie
> 
> Special thanks to the user Muffins who commented on this (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197477) drabble with an idea I couldn't NOT use


End file.
